Next in line
by Kayziii
Summary: Kagome is next in line for the thrown. Her mom invites 4 princes to stay at their castle for the summer. By the end of the summer Kagome has to have a husband picked out. Will she fall in love with anyone? Or will She get out of it somehow? R&R!
1. The princes are coming!

"I have to WHAT?!" Screamed Kagome. Kagome's mother, Queen Annabelle sighed. "Kagome, we went over this. You are next in line for the thrown, originally it was going to be Kikyo. But she refused. You have to choose a prince to marry. Remember? You told me a month ago that you would. You have all summer to find the right one. Now get dressed. The princes will be arriving soon." The Queen turned and walked out of the room, stopping in the doorway. "Something nice please."She turned and walked out of Kagome's room. Kagome rolled her eyes. She walked over to her bathroom to take a shower.

Sango was skipping through the castle. Kagome was getting married in the fall. And she had all summer to choose between a lot of cute princes! Kagome had promised her that she could pick from anyone she wanted after Kagome was sure about who she was going to marry. Sango ran into her littler sister Rin. "Hey Rin! Aren't you excited?" Rin rolled her eyes. "No.. I'm only 7 why would I be excited? None of them are gonna be my age! The only person who will play with me is Kagome. And she is gonna be getting married..." Rin pouted. "Stupid Mommy. Why does Kagome have to get married? Not fair." Sango sighed and picked up Rin she carried her out to the garden. She set her down on a bench. "Look, I'm mad too. I don' t want Kagome to leave. She is my sister too you know. Its because she is 17½ and I'm now gonna be 16 in 2 days!" Rin glared at Sango. "Oh right. Sorry. So Kikyo turned down the thrown. But Kikyo is the oldest. I mean none of us are 19 besides her. Why Kikyo turned it down, I have no idea." Sango kept talking and Rin finally shouted "SHUT UP! You talk to much!" Rin stood up and ran to Kagome's room. Sango was dumbstruck. "I do not talk a lot." she mumbled. Sango stood up and ran to her room, to get ready for the princes.

Kikyo sat on her bed staring out the window. Today was the day the princes were coming. "Whoopee doo." Kikyo felt bad for Kagome. It was because of her that Kagome now had to get married. Kikyo opened her book and tried to get the thoughts out of her head. When that didnt work she closed her book and threw it against the wall. _Why had I turned down the thrown? _Kikyo sighed and stood up. She walked over to her vanity. She grabbed her brush and started to brush her hair. "Might as well look nice I guess."

Kagome stepped out of the shower and dried off. She wrapped the towel around herself. And went to get dressed. She put on her robe and threw her towel in the hamper. Kagome walked over to her closet. "Something nice. My regular clothes are fine! Nothing wrong with skinny jeans and band t-shirts! Kagome sighed and picked out a dark purple dress.

"Fine.. If mom wants me to dress in a dress. Then I'll do one of my choice!" Kagome slipped her robe off and put the dress on. It didn't look half bad. But she still would rather be wearing her tennies or boots.

The dress fitted her body shape perfectly. It wasn't a puffy dress, it was a slender one. Kagome walked over to her Jewelry drawer and opened it. She opened a black box. Her father had given it to her before he had died. She opened it revealing a diamond surrounded by other diamonds. She put it on and sighed. She missed her father right now. Kagome put a high ponytail in her hair and slipped on her black flip-flops. She took one last look before walking out to meet up with her mother and sisters. This was it. Her last summer of being free.

When she stepped out in the hall she ran into Rin, who looked like she had been crying. She knelt down and gently lifted Rin's chin up with 2 fingers. "Rin? Whats wrong?" Rin sniffed and hugged Kagome. Kagome picked her up and placed her on her hip. "You can tell me anything. Whats wrong?"

Rin rubbed her eyes and managed to say. "You are getting married. You-You wont have time for me anymore." Kagome felt horrible instantly. "Rin. You're my little sister. I love you. And that will never change. I promise." Rin looked up at her sister, "You promise?" Kagome nodded. "Come on lets go before Mommy comes to get us." Kagome walked down the hall with Rin on her hip.

Sango and Kikyo had gotten dressed and were waiting in the living room for the princes to arrive. "Am I the only one to be excited for the princes coming?" Sango asked while looking out the window. "You and mom are the only ones who are excited." Kikyo said, her voice said end of discussion. Sango sighed.

Queen Annabelle, Rin and Kagome walked in. "The princes will be here soon." The Queen proudly announced. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Ma'am, the princes have arrived." A maid warned them. Kagome took out a piece of spearmint gum and put it in her mouth. The family walked outside to welcome the princes.

None of them knew what they were up for this summer.


	2. Maybe the summer wont be so bad

The gates to the castle opened. The 3 carriages came in, in a line. Kagome shook her head. _Mom tried to hard. _Kagome made an attempt to smile at Rin but couldn't quite manage one. Rin pulled on her dress and Kagome picked her up. "Remember we have to be on our best behavior this whole summer. For Mommy." Kagome quietly whispered to Rin.

The carriages opened the door and 2 came out of the first one. 1 out of the next and 1 more in the last one. Kagome sighed in relief. She had thought her mom had found about 10-20 princes. Kagome studied the princes. None of them looked to bad. Her mother went up and shook each one's hand."Welcome to my home. I hope you will find it comfortable." She gestured to Kagome to come up next to her. Kagome put Rin on the ground. Rin grabbed on to Kagome's dress and followed her up. "This is my daughter Kagome." Kagome faked a smile. "Welcome to our castle." Kagome politely said.

"Kagome. This is Prince Sesshomaru." the Queen gestured to the taller man with white hair. Kagome smiled at him and held out her hand for him to shake. He bent down and kissed it. "Nice to meet you Princess Kagome."

"Please just call me Kagome."

"And this is Prince InuYasha. Prince Sesshomaru's litter brother." Kagome held out her hand again. And InuYasha did the same thing his brother did.

"This is Prince Miroku."

Kagome again held out her hand. Miroku pulled her into a hug. The Queen's mouth dropped. Kagome laughed. "Nice to meet you." She pulled away from him and let her mother go on.

"And this is Prince Koga. Prince Koga I thought you were going to bring your little brother. Prince Shippo." Koga smiled at Kagome. She smiled back. "I did he is asleep in the carriage. I shall go get him." Koga smiled at Kagome again and turned to get his little brother. When Koga returned he had his little brother. Kagome looked at Rin. Her mouth had dropped. The little boy was Rin's age. Rin looked at Kagome and smiled. "Shall we go inside?" The Queen asked.

Queen Annabelle led the way. And everyone followed. Rin holding Kagome's hand. Kikyo and Sango following. And then the princes.

Inuyasha looked around. Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad after all. They had a huge house after all. That Kagome didn't look to bad either. She was polite yet, she didn't seem to enjoy the thought of getting married either.

Kagome and her mom were talking. "Take the boys to their rooms!" the queen ordered. "Fine." Kagome turned around to face the boys. "If you would all follow me. I'll show you where you will be staying." Kagome led the princes down a hall. "Okay. Sesshomaru you will be staying in this quarter. Let me know if we can get you anything. My room is down the hall." Kagome let Sesshomaru look through his room and smile in thanks. "Hope you like it. I'll leave you to unpacking if you want. Or you could come with us as I show them the tour to the rooms and around the castle." Kagome stepped out of the room. "Kagome." She turned around to face Sesshomaru. "Yeah?"

"Thanks." "Mhmm. No problem." She turned around again and led them past a huge double oak door with the Kagome written in gold above it. "Okay. Inuyasha here is your room." It was close to Kagome's, only a couple of doors down. "Hope you like it" Kagome let him pass her. He opened the door and smiled. Kagome kept walking. "Koga here is your room. Hope you like it." Kagome turned. "Here Shippo your room is across from Koga's. Hope you like it too." Kagome led Miroku down the hall until they came upon a door. "Here is your room. I hope you enjoy it." Miroku smiled at her and put his hand on her rear. She slapped him. "Don't touch me like that again!" She turned around and walked back to her room, leaving Miroku smiling in front of his room.

Kagome walked back to her room. She had decided that she was going to go change. She walked into her room and closed the door. Kagome turned and went to her dresser. She found a pair of short shorts. She closed the drawer and opened the one on top of it. In it was her favorite shirt. Her dad's army shirt. Kagome slid the off her dress and put on the shorts and the t-shirt. She went over to her vanity and took of the necklace. She placed it back gently in its box. Kagome pulled the ponytail out of her hair and messed it up. She had had it in a tight ponytail. Kagome put the ponytail on a little looser and turned around and opened her balcony. She walked out on it and sat on the edge. Leaning against the wall Kagome smiled. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

Sesshomaru had finished unpacking and smiled. The place didn't look half bad. He turned around and came face-to-face with InuYasha. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" Sesshomaru quietly growled to InuYasha. "Yeah I did. Several times. You never answered. So I just came in. I finished unpacking. I'm kinda bored. And I have no clue where anything is. What should I do?" InuYasha asked oblivious of the face Sesshomaru was giving him. "Go in your own room. Mess around in your room. Go for a walk. I dont care! Get out of my room!" Sesshomaru growled at InuYasha and gave him the death glare.

InuYasha shrugged and walked out of his brother's room. He walked over to Kagome's bedroom and saw the door open. He was going to pull it shut but he saw Kagome leaning against the wall on he balcony. He knocked on the door and saw Kagome open her eyes. She stood up and walked towards him. "Yeah? What'cha need?" Kagome looked different than she did when he first saw her. "Wanna go for a walk with me?" InuYasha politely asked her.

She looked at her iPod touch and shrugged. "I have nothing else to do for a while. Sure why not." Kagome slid on her flip-flops and stuck her phone in her pocket. "Where do you wanna go?" InuYasha shrugged. "I dont know. I was in a cramped space for about 2 days. I just wanna be able to run and stretch out." He explained. "I see. We could go down by the pond. If you want I can show you the way." He shook his head at her offer. "No thanks. Just get on my back." She raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"I told you I wanna run. I can run faster if I dont wait for you. Humans are kinda slow." InuYasha shrugged.

"Oh thanks. That makes me feel wonderful!" sarcasm and acid in her voice. "Hey chill. You gonna get on my back or not?"

Someone grabbed Kagome from the back. Kagome screamed. When they let go she turned around and found Kikyo standing there laughing. "I hate you." Kagome said and started to laugh. Sesshomaru walked to see what was up with Kagome. "Hey Sesshomaru wanna go for a walk with Inuyasha and I? Kikyo you can come to if you want." Kagome offered. Kikyo shook her head. "Nah I'm good. Mom wants me to help clean Rin's room. I thought you might wanna help. But if you are gonna go on a walk I won't make you help." Kikyo said, she too had changed, into a tank top and sweats.

"Oh."

"Kagome I think I'll tag along. I want to see the scenery around here anyway."

"Okay. Kikyo I'll clean it when I get back if you want. I feel bad enough leaving you in the mess. But doing something without you, Sango or Rin really makes me feel guilty."

"Miko don't worry bout it! Its fine. Besides I owe you! Remember? You saved my butt a lot. Its my turn to repay you." Kikyo hugged Kagome.

"Ahem. Can we get going?" InuYasha said impatiently.

Sesshomaru hit his arm "Chill. Okay?"

"Fine."

Kagome turned around. "Ready?" InuYasha offered her again to ride on his back. But when Sesshomaru offered she took him up, and got on his back. "Why are you riding on him?"

"You said you wanted to run. So run. Besides remember we humans aren't as fast." She recalled. InuYasha sighed. "Okay." He took off running. Sesshomaru holding Kagome took off running to. Passing InuYasha. Kagome was taking pictures with her iPod. When Sesshomaru stopped Kagome jumped off his back. She turned and said "Smile!" she took a picture of him. In time it took for InuYasha to catch up, she had pictures of Sesshomaru and her and just Sesshomaru. She set one of her and Sesshomaru as her background. Sesshomaru and Koga right now were the nicest princes. Sesshomaru sat down on the grass near the lake and let Kagome sit next to him.

At that second InuYasha caught up with them. Kagome looked up at him. "What took you so long?" InuYasha sat next to her. He shook his head. "Nothing got distracted." Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to the tree. "One second Kagome, I'll be right back." He walked into the forest. Kagome took out her iPod and took some pictures of InuYasha. "Why do you keep taking pictures?" InuYasha asked Kagome as she took some more pictures. "I don't really know. Its a habit. I take pictures of everything. Before my dad died I took photos with him. It was our thing. My mom never takes pictures. No one else does. So I took it upon myself to become the family photographer. Here." Kagome turned her iPod touch to her pictures and handed it to InuYasha. "Tell me what you think." InuYasha looked at her pictures while Kagome laid down in the grass and stared up at the sky. Sesshomaru came back and sat down next to Kagome. "Wanna get going back to the castle?" He asked her. "I think we missed dinner." Kagome laughed. "Oh alright. Come on InuYasha." InuYasha stuck her iPod in his pocket. "I'll give it back to you later."

"Kay."

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and put her on his back. He took off running back to the castle with InuYasha on his trail.

When they got back to the castle, Kagome brought them to the kitchen. "Hold on I'll make you dinner." Kagome opened up a couple of cans of soup and turned on the stove. She poured them into a big bowl. About 20 minutes later she took it off and poured it into a couple of bowls. She grabbed a couple of spoons and placed them into the bowls. Kagome stepped back and let the boys eat. She placed a piece of toast in the toaster and ate the toast. "Alright. I guess I'll see you later." Kagome turned to walk out the door when InuYasha said, "Kagome you forgot this." He walked over and handed Kagome her iPod. "Thanks. See you guys later!" Kagome walked up to her room and shut the door. She locked it and sighed. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad. Kagome walked over to her bed and grabbed her pajamas and slipped out of her clothes and into her tank top and pants pjs. Kagome grabbed her brush and brushed her hair. Kagome slid on to her bed,grabbed her iPod and laptop. She grabbed the cord for her iPod and plugged it in. She downloaded the pictures from today. And posted them on her FaceBook and MySpace. Kagome sighed and smiled. She closed her computer and set on her nightstand. She closed her eyes and fell right asleep.


	3. KickBall at 5 in the morning

Kagome woke up when she felt someone shake her. "Kagommee... I wanna play! Pleasee!" a little voice whispered from behind her. She rolled over and sat up. Kagome rubbed her eyes and stretched. "What time is it?" Kagome asked Rin who was standing there with a red rubber kickball in her hands. "About 9:30. Same time I wake you up almost everyday." She answered her angelic smile coming to her face. Kagome fell back on the bed. "Okay fine. But I get to get dressed first. Deal?"

* * *

Rin smiled and nodded. It was so fun and easy to get Kagome to do things for her. "Okie dokie! Kagome sat back up and put her slippers on. "Go sit in the chair for a minute. I'll be ready in 5. Kay?"

Rin nodded. She walked over to where Kagome had told her to sit. _Of all my sisters. Kagome was the best. And the nicest! I don't think anyone hates her. She is after all the best! _

"Okay you ready?" Kagome was standing next to her in a pair of shorts and a tank-top.

"Yay! Can we get the princes to play too?"

"Oh I dont know. You'd have to ask them. This is after all your game."

Rin sighed. "Finneee. I'll ask them." Rin stomped of to ask the boys if they wanted to play.

* * *

Kagome sat down on her deck and looked over at the courtyard. Her sister Sango was out sitting on a bench reading like usual. Sango was kinda boring. Compared to Kagome, Sango was a really boring person. But Kagome had been raised to run and have fun with their father. Sango had been raised with their mother. Aka a not so fun person. At least in Kagome's mind.

* * *

Rin came bounding in, interrupting Kagome's thoughts, with a smirk on her face. "The princes and Kikyo will play. Even Shippo will play!"

Kagome smiled at her little sister. She knew Kikyo would cave. "What about Sango?" Kagome asked not wanting to leave Sango out of anything. "Oh she will be playing. I shall make sure of that myself."

Kagome giggled. Her sister had said Shall. "What?" Rin looked up at her.

"Oh nothing. Don't worry about it! Lets go play. Okay?"

Rin smiled a full blown grin. It was great when people saw it her way.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed and walked with InuYasha out to the courtyard. They were playing Kickball. Little Rin had convinced them. He hated that she threatened to cry and call for Kagome and her mom. "Oh Great. Everyone is playing." InuYasha grumbled looking at Rin. "Why wouldn't they be? Kagome is picking teams. She is the most fair."

* * *

Kagome stood in the middle with a blindfold on. "Shh. Get in a circle. When Kagome turns and points at you, your on the team she is picking for. But once you get picked you have to go to the side and adjust the circle. She knows how many people are on each team." Rin explained. InuYasha and Sesshomaru nodded.

They stood in a circle around Kagome. Kagome pointed at Sango and said one. Sango stepped out of the circle and off to the side. Kagome spun around and pointed at the Queen. "2"

This went on until everyone had a team.

Team 1 was

Sango

InuYasha

Miroku

Rin

Kagome

Team 2 was

Shippo

Sesshomaru

Queen

Kikyo

Koga

"Okay lets play!" shouted Rin from the pitchers square. And the game began.

* * *

About 45 minutes later everyone was sweaty. Kagome called a time-out. "We need drinks!" Everyone cracked up. Kagome ran inside to get drinks for them.

The Queen nudged the princes. "What do you think of Kagome? Isn't she a darling?" The boys nodded. "I haven't talked to her much." Koga admitted. "But she is really caring. I think she is a great person!"

The Queen smiled at his remark.

Kagome walked back in carrying a box of G2. "Help yourselves!"

She grabbed a Strawberry-Kiwi one and stepped out of the way.

The teams raced over and grabbed a drink.

Everyone laid out of the field relaxing. "Its a pretty day isn't it? Isn't kickball fun?" Rin asked Shippo who was kicking the ball back and forth with Rin. "Yup. Do you play Halo?"

Rin raised her eyebrow. "Whats Halo?"

"A video game. Never mind. What do you do for fun?" Shippo asked Rin.

"Play with Kagome. Or run around. Depends."

"I see."

"Yup. So why did you come along with Koga? Wouldn't you have been happier at home?"

"Yah. I guess. But Mom and Dad said that it would be good for me to have a chance to grow up. I think they just want me to be away for a while."

"I see."

"Yup."

Shippo kicked the ball harder and missed Rin. She dove for it and accidentally hit it into a sharp branch. It popped. They both looked at each other and said "Opps."

Kagome's mouth dropped. "Game over." Everyone laughed.

"What should we do know?" Miroku asked.

"Dinner." Everyone said and laughed again.

After everyone had headed in, InuYasha and Kagome sat on the field. "That was fun." InuYasha said trying to start a conversation. "Yeah. And it was interesting."

Right then Sango interrupted and said, "If you want dinner get in here!"

"Coming." Shouted Kagome and InuYasha. InuYasha bent over and helped Kagome up. "Thanks. Lets go."

They took off running towards the castle.

* * *

I know its short and i dont really care. I am super busy! Supperr BUSY!! haha.

Okayy

K


	4. Random Acts

The next morning Kagome was laying on her bed reading her journal from when she was about 4. She kept giggling, her problems then where she couldn't find her teddy bear, her shoe was unpolished when she needed it for a wedding, the bed wasn't in the corner just right and nobody wanted to play with her when she was bored.

"Oh my gosh!" Her mouth dropped, she couldn't believe it!

"What's wrong Kagome?" Rin asked from the doorway.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. I just remembered that today was Friday"

"Okkayyyy…" Rin skipped off to go play with Shippo.

Kagome closed the door, walked over to the balcony, sat down and sighed.

"What's up with you?" Asked Koga who sat on the railing of the balcony.

Kagome jumped then relaxed, "Nothing."

Koga raised his eyebrow and then sat next to her.

"Spill it."

She shook her head no. "Happened a long time ago. Don't worry about it."

"I will worry until you tell me."

Kagome grimaced. "Later, Ill tell you later. I promise"

"Fine. You better. I'm keeping you to that." He got up and jumped over the edge of the railing, landing soundlessly on the ground.

"I promise…What a lie." Kagome muttered feeling a sudden burst of anger.

"How come everyone LIES?"

A single tear went down her cheek, she brushed it off and decided to go for a walk to cool down.

* * *

InuYasha was sitting the old oak tree by the gate, he couldn't believe it. His parents were making him get married…Well only if Kagome chose him.

He jumped suddenly when he heard a twig break below him. His upper lip lifted up into a warning snarl only to put it down again when he realized it was only Shippo.

"Hey InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we do something fun. Rin wants to play dolls, Kikyo is doing some make up thing, and I cant find Kagome."

"*sigh* Yeah alright. What do ya wanna do?"

"Tag!"

InuYasha couldn't believe he was going to play tag. It had been years!

He leaped off of the branch he was sitting on to the ground below. "Tag" InuYasha poked Shippo and took off.

"NO FAIR!" shouted Shippo, who then took off after InuYasha.

* * *

Rin sat in her room playing with her stuffed animals and dolls in her Barbie Dream house. "No Ken I will not eat a bottle of Ketchup!" she made her Barbie say then slap the Ken doll.

"Ouch!" Ken said

"Be nice" Barbie scolded.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Rin threw aside her Barbie dolls and opened the door to find her mother there.

"Hi Mommy!"

"Hi Sweetie, do you want to make some brownies with me?"

"Why Yes I do!"

"well then lets go to the Kitchen." Rin and her mother left Rin's bedroom wide open and left for the kitchen.

Just then a person whose face was unable to be seen stepped out of the shadows and flashed a bright white smile.

"Have fun with that."

* * *

Ignore the fact that is so short it should be able to win a medal. I haven't thought about this story in a longggggggggg time. Hopefully ill update soon(:


End file.
